


A Swan that Dream to be an Eagle

by RedFlamboyant



Series: The Black Swan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: With him, I may dream whatever I want.With him, I may be a swan or an eagle.Something grow between us
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: The Black Swan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053869
Kudos: 5





	1. Fingers that Grips my Heart

He's pointing to my newest mimbulus mimbletonia hibrids and seems make questions to one of my staff. The said staff explaining and he nods here and there.

His arms folded to his chest, and he's unconsiously tapping his point finger to his own arm. He always do that when he's deep in though.

  
His fingers are always so long and beautifull. Those things I had always looks into instead his eyes way up there in his 16 years old tall towering body above my chubby 11 years old body back then when we were still in the school. After all, I never dared to look into his blue eyes under his long lashes that shine of pride and confident. 

  
"Hold your wand steadly, Nev. Dont be grogy. It wont changed into snake. Feel it like its part of your body." His long fingers touched mine, correcting my own grip on my wand. 

  
His touch is gentle, send me a calming sensasion after my all day long fervor under the menancing glares of the professors.

  
He squased my wrist and bend it arround. "Relax. Take a deep breath. Your wand is your best buddy. Its your ally." 

  
I was nodding on his composed voice.

  
"Good. Now, lets start to try the movement. Let me see how you do that...."

His steady and patient voice really raise my confident. His voice was always heavy and prim, and then at the moment was start deepening as a sign of near end of puberty transformation. 

  
I close my eyes for a while, and swish my wand almost a full circle, then flick it quick.

  
"Good start, Nev. Dont flick it before its reach your eye level."

  
I was nodding again and retry the movement.

  
"Very good. See, Nev, its easy for you. Now enchant the spell...."

  
"Wingardium leviosa!"

  
My feather fluttering a little then stilled.   
He's chuckling. But instead nervous, me too, chuckling along.

  
"Ron not even better than that." He still hold his smile. 

  
I always envied Ron for that kind smile he always hold arround Ron. A brotherly affectionated smile that made me feel save and protected.

  
I know him for so long time ago, far before i attended Hogwarts. Because out of all Ron's brother, he is the only one who never feel too cool to accompany his little brother to attended his little fellow wizard's birthday party. He's always patiently watching little Ron, and he always showing that proudfull smile when Ron behave his self. 

  
Once a time, I'd ever begging my Nana no buy him for me. Because I want a big brother like him. Too pitty he was not and never for sale.

  
He picks his wand from the table, and wrap his fingers arround it, giving me one example. His feather hovering with an ease. He move his wrist arround, and the feather dancing in the air. Then, he flicks it to his quil, and his book. He made them all circling arround me, and our giggle mingled up. 

  
My eyes on his fingers.  
Those fingers that so wonderfully gracefull gripping his wand, later on filling my puberty dreams with many maneuvers.

I always feel guilty and ashame on my dreams about him. 

  
He was so great in my mind. Well, now he's still so great, but how was I feel, he was untouchable for me. 

  
With his top marks, his prestigious tittles, his gracefull appearance, his taste must something way above me. 

  
I found out his choice of girl was the best of all aspect. Of her appearance, her marls, her tittle, even on their secret stuffs, like sex activities.

  
It was not that I'm a pervert or what, its just my luck that i was crawling behind the tables in an empty classroom looking for Trevor, my pet frog, when he and his girl friend’re entering, closed and cast a locking spell on the door, already on a heated mood between the lips battle and limbs went everywhere. My dirty dreams got wilderer after I heard his groans, moans and his extatic comes when she's kneeling in front of him. I didnt know wheter I glad or sad because she's blocking my view from his thing. But i know it must really long, from the way her head move up and down.

  
And also they said, men's thing are twice of their point finger's size. And his point fingers are long. 

  
So long, so that Ravenclaw prefect girl whimpering under his finger dance arround her g-spots.

  
My dream getting even bewilderer when i know he wont shutting me off for my feeling for him, because he is too into boys. Or some certain boy to be exact? I never have a gutt to ask him that question nor told him my feeling. 

  
Its also not that I was obsessed on him or what, its just really again a coinsidence when I stuck beside Oliver's bed tried to reach Trevor, when he and Oliver entering their room, and I just frozen on the spot.   
How he'd reacted Oliver that time become my all time wanking material. 

  
Apparantly, its then become his special care to ease our tensed and stressed quiditch captain nerve before any important match. And its also his way to relieved Oliver's grieves after any match loss. (I wonder why Trevor really likes to hide under Oliver's bed).

  
His celebration on Oliver success attemp to get the quiditch cup was my last time seeing him. 


	2. His Man

He spins his head arround, and nods it slightly, smiles smudgely like some really important official when he sees me.

  
I'm smilling wide and lingering my way to him.

  
"How's everything here?" He waves his hands arround my rare plants display.

His voice as deep as usual, enchant me each time he sounded it. Even his heavy early puberic voice always attract innocent me as if i would follow him arround all day long from the first time i heared it in the school. Others may called him pompouse prefect, but his serious demeanor, really make me feel save and secured under his lead. And somehow that pompouse like behaviour seems cute for me.  
My luck that professor McGonagall also appointed him as my special mentor to catch up my awfull marks on the first days arround the school.

  
"Splendid. The Ministry should do this every year." I shout cheerfully before I reach him.

  
The expo not just connect me with new acquitances arround the world, but also boost my nursery sales more than 500%.

"You see, Nev, that is already on my program. So, you'd better prepare your kids well or i'll kick you out of this free stands."

  
"Sir! Yes, Sir!" I saluted him in military voice.

  
He rolls his eyes, and about to continues his inspection to other stands as well. I race my pace and purposely brush our hands when i get passed him.

  
His pinky finger expertly caugh mine in a brieft.

  
"Need another thirty minutes arround." He breated to his notepad in whisper.

  
"Cant wait anylonger...." I needely whisper him back as if blowing some bug from my shoulder.

  
"I'm working." His voice a little bit raised.

  
"What is your asisstants job actually? You do each works!" I scolfed.

  
"Be a good kid and dont bother me when I'm working." He said terselly.

  
"Yes, sir...." I'm frowning dramatically.  
He smiles and continues to walk to another stands.

  
His confident strides always make me in awe. Either way back then when he was our prefect in my first year at the school, our Head Boy on my third year, or nowadays as the youngest head of International Magical Trade and Corporational Departement and leads his staffs.

  
Its a working day, so after the stands get opened for the visitors, there seems would not as many as visitor for a few hours earlier. I would able to leave the stand under my staffs’ care for a few minutes later when he come back to me.

  
He'd better really come back for me. I start feel annoyed on his absense for days from my bed. Everytime I come to him, he always so bussy.

  
I never able to protest his mad working attitude. I know better to shut my mouth and be patient with what he able to spare me. The last time somebody asked him to reduce his works, that person demoted as his ex instead.

  
"You come to me knowing how i'm working and you made your way for us to be together. Why should I sacrifice my work for you?"

  
No, i will never let that cute pompouse prick say that to me.

  
He also never mind how I work either.

  
Everything had been double checked. Plants supremelly arranged on display. My staffs have been ready on their post in their bright red and yellow uniform. We're ready to await any visitor after the hall's door being opened in a few more minutes.

I make my way back to my temporary office behind the stand. My secretary had prepared my breakfast and stuffs i need to check on my table.

  
I ignore the egg sandwich, and just sip the cofee a little, and sit on my chair.  
My breath got uneven as I close my eyes and his image dancing on my mind. Damn, I really miss him.

"Trevor, come... Come here...." I tried to reach it under Oliver's bed.

My hands wriggling and almost catch it.

"You need to sleep at least a few hours, Ollie. Or you would not able to ride your broom tomorrow."

  
The bedroom door thumped open when he pushed Oliver inside. I was just too surprised, and freezed on the spot. Would they angry I get in without permission? Bad Trevor, it always wondering arround....

"I need to fix my strategy one more time." Oliver voice contain heavy worries.

  
"You've rehearsaled it so many time. Its excelent. I would kick Fred and George my self if they messed it up. Now you really have to sleep."

  
"I will not able to sleep. I'm too nervous...." Oliver whimpering in the door frame.

  
"Come over here."  
He pointed his bed and Oliver obey him, sit beside him.

  
"Turn arround."  
Oliver obey him again, turn his back to him.

  
He started to knead Oliver's shoulder gently. "I saw Bill did this to Charlie when he got nervous."

  
He knead it harder, and Oliver humming, tilted his head down. He didnt seems get relaxed though.

  
Oliver turn his body facing him again. He hold Percy's hands. They're starring each other for a while.  
"I know better way to be relax." Oliver's voice get heavier.  
He's sit stiffled. His eyes got widen when Oliver lean his body closer to him.  
"Would you do that for me?" Oliver wispering when his face just an inch from him.  
He's not avoiding him. He's not even get mad to Oliver's brazen move.

  
"I'm not Charlie." His voice quivering.  
"Obviously. Why would I think you're Charlie?" Oliver's lips still so close to his.  
"Because you fancy him."  
"My adoration to him, would not confuse me between you two."  
"You want him. Not me."  
"No. I want you, not him."  
"Because he is not here."  
"If he's here, I'm not sure I dare to do this...." Oliver touched their lips brieftly, still not sure with his real feeling.

  
"I want you, Perce. Only you. Always only you." Oliver’s adding, give him his famous convincing gaze, his toned voice heavy with lust.

  
I like Oliver’s voice, scott accent, and his way to talk, its so attentive, reassuring, and warm with dramatic expression.

  
I dont know wheter I’m happy my two favourite boys get together, or sad that its not me who dare to approach Percy. I know i will never be a quiditch captaint nor a top marks prefect and Head Boy. I will forever out of his league.

  
"Really? Why?" His voice get softer.  
"Really... Really. Because I love you...." Oliver’s start kissing his ear.

  
"Why?" He closed his eyes, his body get relaxed, start accepting Oliver's effort.  
"Why what?" Oliver's voice get coarsed and his breath start getting faster.  
"Why do you love me?"  
"Because you're lovely...."  
Sudenly he's chuckling on Oliver's answer.  
"Why do you laugh?"  
"What kind of reason is that? You love me because I'm lovely!"  
"Uh... I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm not the brainy one arround here...."

  
His breath start getting faster too when Oliver nibling his red ears and his face flushtered pink.  
"Lovely...." He said the word dreamily while Oliver start to unbutton his pajama.  
"Lov... Uh... Ollie, I think you killed my brain cells as well. If i failed my OWLs, I'll hex you really...." Now his hands start to clutching Oliver's front pajama as their breath get faster.  
"Tomorrow you will wake up with 200% new brain cells."  
Oliver kissing his freckly thin neck, while he's too start to panting.

  
"You always drolling when you starring at Charlie while he’s washing under the shower...." He’s pouting his lips.  
"I tried to figure it out how do you looks like without any clothes on."

  
I didnt even realized when did Oliver bent him to his pillow while Oliver kissing his each revealed skin while they both had shrugged their pajama shirt aside. Their body are contrasting each other but looks complementing each other. He is lanky, lean, and looks fragile. Oliver’s supporting his well build muscled body with his arms, so he wont crush that delicate figure underneath.

  
"Charlie is different from me. Bill looks a lot of more like me."  
His beautiful fingers grip Oliver's taut biceps while Oliver kissing him further down to his pale skin. Their skin contrasted beautifully. Oliver's sun tanned on his milky one.

  
"I didnt dare to look at him. He is a lot of older than us. And I havent get my curiousity about your body yet back then."  
His sexi moans filling the room while Oliver kissing his chest. He lost his grip on Oliver's arm, and now clutching the bed sheet while his body arching up, trying to get his member some connection to Oliver's body.

  
"But you dare to look at Charlie?"  
"He enjoyed being adored."  
"Indeed. He is. He even let Fred and George look at him."  
"Why it supposedly not?"  
"Well... We are siblings. Its just... Oh, Ol...." His voice trailled off when Oliver nibling his nipple.

  
His moan sauced by Oliver's loud lick on his breast. My thing have been hardened.

  
"You never get naked in front of your siblings?" Oliver shift to lick another side.  
"I did, but that was when we all still little kids and shameless. We used to shared bath in the same bathtube while we splashing each other."  
Damned it, his words mingled with some moan. I feel the urge to stroke my self, but i'm too afraid to get caught, so I clenched my fist tried to ignore my misserable member down there.

  
"Some peoples dont think naked in front of their family is shameless."  
"Would you naked in front of your mother or father?"  
"They've seen me all naked in the first seconds I born. They've been bathed me, changed my nappies..."  
"Now?"  
"In front of my father, may be. Not in front of my mother though."  
"I never dare do that to my father as long as I could remember...."  
"Why?"  
"I dont know. I just feel inaproriate. My father never get naked in front of us. Neither Bill. So I just think, older men doesnt show it to the youngers, or grown ups just dont showing arround."

  
He got his point on that. Ever since I saw him half naked, I started got dirty dreams. I splitted mind between guilty and shame.

"But I think its really better for you to not showing your naked body to your sibling."  
"Why?"  
"Blood relation may not even able to stop them bewildered on your beautifull body... Its just... Oh, Perce.... You're so beautifull."  
Oliver pull his self a little bit away to adore his lean torso which decorated with interesting freckles and a faint line of red hairs down and hidden under his pants.

100% agree to Oliver. I grinned my self.

"You know, I feel offended instead happy with that. Why would I looks beautifull, I'm not a girl."  
"You're beautifull boy. Now, would you feel inaproriate to be naked in front of me?" Oliver caresing his hairline, unpatient to stroke it all way down to where its end. He trailed it with his tongue, while his hand rubbing the hard figure under the pants.  
"No...."  
"Good....."

Oliver let out some moan between his kiss, and they moans louder when Oliver shrugged his pants down altogether with his underwear.

  
I finally see his. As red as his ears, sprang long beautifully, while Oliver adoring it in awe.

And surely my wet dreams would get wilder. Luckily our bed has all four side closed with those curtains so my room mates never saw I'm wetting my bed. With my fervor to the teachers, they may think I just pissed it instead of early puberty.

"Beautifull, Perce. More than I ever imagine...." Oliver cares it delicately.

  
I agreed Oliver again.

  
"How do you imagine it?"  
"I dont know. Like Charlie's I think."  
"I'm higher than Charlie. He is burly and taut. Ours very different."  
"Yes. His not as long and red as yours. I think yours would be like all other your skin colour." Oliver still cares it in adoration.  
"Of course it is, Ol, when no blood fill it and rushes all arround it."  
"Yes, I should realize it, how easily your ears get red, its supposedly how your thing must looks like...."

  
Oliver touch the tips that twinkling some precum, smeared it arround while carefully caresing the side. His breath and moans get louder. His waist rolling trying to savouring Oliver's touch. Oliver wrap his hand arround it, pump it up and down, make him whimpering eraticly.

Oliver hungrily catch his lips as if his moans taste so delicious, while his hand keep pumping him.  
Oliver's pants've been shrugged down either without I realized when did they do that, now his hands also wrapping Oliver's and pump it while their legs entwined each other tried to lock their side by side position as close as possible while their waist move in sinch.

I stuffed my fist to stop any sound out when I feel my own burst on their frantic pumping race while his moans muffled on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver's moan now filling the room louder.

  
Their cries topping each other while their cement spurred out, mixed on all over their bodies.

  
They rolled to their back, while their breath still panting hard. They hold each other's hand.

  
"Lovely...." He close his eyes in deep satisfaction.  
"You do... I love you, Perce...."  
"Hummm...."

  
At that moment, Trevor just decided to escape my hand and leaved from under Oliver's bed. I shrug my body deeper.

  
"Thats Trevor." I heard him chuckling.  
"Thankfully that Trevor. The owner may freaked out if he saw us." Oliver also chuckling.

  
If only he knows.... I crumpled my body as small as possible.

  
"Should I fetch it and give it back to Neville? He always worried if his pet get away. Poor little boy.

  
Aw, I never think that he really cares of me such's that much. My heart got warmer.

  
"Nah. Let it be. The owner will find it eventually when he wake up later. You, stay here. Hummm..." Oliver's voice muffled while he's giggling.  
"Thats ticklish, Ol...."  
"I was kissing here before and you enjoyed it."  
"May be I was too turned on so I didnt really feel the ticklish.... Now, stop it."  
"Or what?"  
"You may not even able hopp on your broom tomorrow."  
"The match is today. Midnight had passed a few hours ago."  
"Oh Merlin. So sleep now." He pull up his blanket and covering both of them.  
"Hmmm." Oliver lock his arms on his waist and start dozed off.

  
I waited until their breath get slower, and after I sure they really fall deep sleep, I crawled out from under the bed. Their clothes all scattered, some even dropped to the floor. I feel relieved that they didnt even bother to gather it before they fall asleep, or I've get caugh.

  
I find Trevor still outside their door. I fetch it and sprint to my own room.


	3. My Wind

He was a shy boy. So cute with chubby and clumsy appearance. Trembling just at any teacher's words. His marks crumbling misserably. Ron not doing well either in his first year, but at least he enjoyed the school days, and one or too many adventures with his hero best friend.

  
Neville at the other hand, just too shy to even tried to make friend. Thats why when the school about to held a yule ball, I tipped him long time before hand. I even ask Ginny, bribed her with nice new dress, to spare her self incase Nev end up mustering no courage to bring anygirl. Gladly, Nev made it to ask Ginny. I drained my first salary to buy Ginny a dress, so spare none for Ron, just his luck, haha. Never imagine its gonna suchs that awfull dress he got.

  
Nev's marks were bad not because he is lack in intelegency, oppositelly, he is actually rather smart. He just overstressed. My main task from prof. McGonagall was just to made him feel more relax, save and confident.

  
I never really think much of him actually. Not I dont know that he fancy me. But its not just Neville who loves to tailing me arround back then in my senior years in the school. I was also mentoring saveral else first classes and getting closer to some of them. They’re adored me, openly or secretly.

  
Nev always openly adored me, following me arround like a little lost puppy. Hermione bounching to me everytimes she got best marks (to think about it, its mostly her marks actually). Harry always sit on my side in the great hall.

Ron too shy to show his feeling. Ron even purposely let Harry took his place beside me at every meal. Because he is my brother. He's just feel the urge to show his friends that he is no more my LITTLE BABY brother. And Fred and George’s teases didnt help much for him feel confident to show his feeling to me. He didnt want to admit he needed me. But he did not realized his behaviour said oppositelly. I know all his movements just because he never stay away of me. Even if he avoid me, i also know he must up to something. Its so funny to think how innocent Ron and his gank think they had it all for their self, while their behaviour so suspicious.

  
I knew Draco tricked Harry and Ron at the first year. If not for me caught Draco first and send him back to his house, Harry could've dueled him back then using that what Ron suggest, "Toss your wand away and use your punch." Ew. Such of a magic disgrace.

  
If not for my brown nose, Neville would layed in the floor all night long hexed by Hermione. Of course i know about the dragon. Charlie owling me rightly after Ron told him. We wont let our little baby brother risked his school because of Hagrid’s recklessness. I risked my badge to protected him.

  
But still I sometimes too lazy to follow them arround, and just for my luck, the time I ignored them, they tend to get dangerous adventures.

  
I knew Ron and Harry had turned arround, but my responsibility to assure the rest of the class's savety from the troll attack was just way bigger, so I ignored them, and they got to meet the troll.

I was too looking for Ginny when Slytherin heir took her, thats why one more time Ron and Harry slipped out my watch.

And I was not even in the school when Sirius bite Ron's leg.

Of course Harry could never understand why I could never trust him back then.

But Neville just saw too many of my self without my realization. Sometimes I want to just kill his pet frog who keep lost made Nev wandering arround so oftently.

Once a time, just when thing got heated between me and Penny, I saw a glimpse of him. I wonder, how much he knew. I cant tell Penny why I halted that night because I didnt want to embarased her or make Nev on awkward position. But she’s just too offended on my sudden disinterest to see what she just bough specially for me, and decided to end our relation instead.

Thats simplify my guilt. Its really bother me to sneak arround the empty classes on our prefectial patrol. We cut points from others because they wandering arround past curfew, but we did sneaky things. I would never dare to dream the Head Boy badge if we keep did that. (And her red lingerie set actually too tacky. Ewww).

And from that point onward, I could be together with Oliver much easier without I feel like a cheater. I was not a cheater, never feel so. I just tried to amuzed Oliver after all (And we did it in our privat bed room, where we really supposed to be past curvews). But still went out with them both feel wrong for me.

When things went really wrong with Oliver, I just realize my real feeling for him. We’ve been together for years after all. On peacefull days, on war, and everything. He loves me. I loves him, more than "just" an idle amusement idea. He want to spent all his live with me, take care of me, and I can not imagine my live without him. We shared our dreams and encouraging each other. I though he understand my dream.

  
Indeed Oliver looks happiest when I took a leave from the ministry because I felt too fed up. He insisted to pay my college tuition and everything, but I managed to convinced him to not doing so. 

He was dissapointed when Kings called me back to the Ministry and I accepted his proposal to promote me as his senior undersecretary.

I dont know why he should be dissapointed. Its not looks like I will never return to the Ministry afterall. With my college’s major he should get the hint that I still interested to make a life in political career. I just need a break, and I really wanted to go to college like muggles.

Kings’s only able to spared two years for me to enjoy a “normal” college live. He had been desperated for how dissorganizedly his office was. I got special permit to arrange my job arround my classes schedulles. All the way until i finished my doctorade.

I was hoping Oliver would be as happy as I when Kings won his second term as the Ministry of Magic, and appoints me as his youngest Departement Head, just in the field I'm mastering at.

  
But instead, Oliver just leave me.  
I cant choose him over my career. Just the same he would never give up quiditch for me. Not that I ever ask him to.  
I love him, and I love to let him do what ever he loves to do.

  
So, I never understand how to stick to the Ministry so difficult to be understanded, while I always simply understand he stick with quiditch even if many peoples said its a hopeless future to hold. I always assure him I will stay with him in his high or low. Whether he is a megastar or a fallen one.

I never bother about dominance in our relation. I dont care who wear black or white suite in our wedding. I will wear the white one if he want me to. I'm a man. He is a man. I never want him to be my wife, neither I want to be his wife. But, heck, I will wear the white suite for him.

But I will never resigned my job. Its just about logic. My job is steadier. And afterall its my dream.

But somehow that was just too offending for Oliver. He want to be the husband. He want to be the provider. My salary increasement come just when his contract start decreased. And he can not stand that.

  
He leaved me.

  
I hate my life.

  
Every time I got awesome promotions, I lost something precious.

  
It was my family when Fudge appointed me as his junior undersecretary. Yes, I leaped so many steps that made a lot of colleagues green of envy. But I never could digest when its my own father. He should be proud. But no. He insulted me instead.

And then Oliver.

  
Really what is wrong to climb up to my career? Why should I choose between two? How do peoples expect me to halt my career? Cant they just cheer for me?

I was just too heart broken when HE comes to me.

  
He was different. And alcohol on my promotion celebration help me none to recognized him.  
All I knew just a nice looking tall muscullar sun tanned skin dandy man, smile goofily and made his way to me.  
He has a nice butt, and I need to escape from my grief. Let it be a one night stand. Or two, I dont care.

  
He acted all overly too familiar, I credited as if he just tried a trick to laid me down. I'm not a popular man, but heck, I'm well known everywhere. I'm the permanent minister's asisstant afterall. Dont ask me why all of that ministers never bother to replace me anyway. I just too gratefull to sticked on that post to even bother to care why too. Thats why I was happy that Kings assured me, I really deserved my promotions.

  
We came back to his flat because I was just too drunk to speak any coherent words.  
But still my body react well on his teases, and we had great night.

  
But I wake up in horror because apparantly that nice arsed man not just know my name.  
But also has my saveral pics. My young pics.

  
My pic with Ron and Neville on Nev's seventh birthday.  
My pic with Nev and his Nana before he got on the Hogward Express.

  
My pic with Oliver on our graduation. Oh what a beautifull days. Our eyes lighted with hope and love. So young and happy.

I dont know that somebody made another copy of this pic. Ofcourse both I and Oliver have each one. But why this man has one too?

Is this man a stalker?

  
"Do you want a cup of cofee, or tea, Perce?" He sudenly showed up in the door frame.

  
I jumped back. I just realized he called my pet name all night long.  
"Who are you! Why do you have a lot of my pics? You didnt randomly meet me last night, arent you?" I pointed my wand to him in treathening stand.

  
He's tumbling on the floor, laughing hard. I feel so offended.

  
"Perce! You dont recognize me? Oh Merlin, this is hilarious!" He tried to stand on his feet, but tumbling again from his laugh.

  
I scoffed.

  
"You dont see another pics?"

  
I steal a glance back to the wall where all the pics hung.

  
There a lot of other pics of Ron. And his classmates. One certain classmate showed in a lot of the pics.

  
Oh Merlin.

  
"Nev???"

  
"The one and only, Sir." He bows.

  
I tumbled to the wall. But Nev is chubby and innocent!

  
I covered my face. I just remembered I’ve meet him on his grown up body. On the battle. On Fred’s funeral. Indeed he grows taller, but he was still chubby. Not this square jawed slim fit all muscular charming man!

  
I groaned of embarassment.  
I slept with Nev! My little baby brother’s friend, baby Nev!

  
Again.

  
And again.

  
I smile when he’s mumbling my name in his muse.

  
"I'm here." I pull my glasses, put it in my suite pocket and hang it in the hanger. 

  
His eyes snapped open, smiles wide, stand up hursily, crossing the room and hungrily hunt my lips. His hands hug me tight, his hip pressed to mine, something has been hardened, passionately he's rolling his hip to get more contact with mine...

"I miss you. I miss you...." He's breathing the words between his kiss.

Just my luck i had cast the silencing and locking spell to the door.

  
He undone my clothes just in a blink. I'm chuckling and tried to push him away to undone his shirt when he's nuzzling my neck. We hadnt meet for days, but his straight forwardness still surprised me.

I undone his clothes slowly to tease him, but he impatiently shrug it him self and latch his body back to me. Attacking my mouth with his lustfull kiss.

  
I was thinking he's just curious after what he saw back then in the school, and then of course he knew Oliver and I went out after I broke up with Penny.  
But he had proofed he has more than just a curiousity on me.  
His acceptance in our terms realy bind me to him. In one or another way, may be I just get addicted to his way to make me feel really deserved to dream as high as possible.

  
He agreed we need no black and white suites to proof our loves. He understand I'm not ready to move in with him.

He encourage me to step as high as I could. He always antuasiasly nodding on my grunt and rants on the urgency of some certain laws enforcement, reimplementations, new regulations, and everything.

  
He always understand what I think is important to do. He even encourage me to bring up the cauldron bottom standarization regulation again. He would stand up to testify how bad cauldron bottom not just an economic lost, but also a potent danger for the potion makers.

  
He gave me a lot of new ideas that fill up the Ministry's fault, and make my departement as the most important departemen in the renewed Ministry.

  
He is really changed so much. He is no longer a shy and clumsy boy.

  
He is now a full initiatived man of confident. Raving each inches of my skin. Licking my fingers deliciously.  
Adoring and pumping my throbbing member. Sucking it greedily. Leave me no power to do retroflexly to him.

  
I'm surrendered to his cares, layed on the table top on my stomach. I let all of my body for him, legs wide spreaded. I obediently give all his wish, he is entering me and we're racing on a tight orgasm lines one after another.

  
He collapsed on my top. Panting and chanting my name on his each breath. I'm too petrified to move. His heavy body pressed me to the table, but I feel like I float on the clouds. Wide smile planted on my face. We stay still and savouring our climax in silent for some while.

  
"Nev."  
"Hmmm?" He pull him self up and props to his chair. He pull me to his lap. His member has shrink back as mine too. We’re cuddling comfortably with my back tigh pressed on his chest and stomach.

I answer him not. Just summon a paper from my suitcase and hand it to him.  
He read that in an awe. Then hug me tighter.

  
"Its awesome...! You will made it, Perce... You will." He whisper it to my ear.

  
With him, I may dream whatever I want.  
With him, I may be a swan or an eagle.

I turn arround and cling my hand to his neck, while the other caresing his jaw line.  
A genuine proud smile adoring his lips. Oh, how can I not fall in love to him, deep, and deeper?

  
He closes his eyes, one hand hold me on his lap, while the other one catch my hand, bring it to his mouth, and licks it deliciously.

I put my head on his shoulder and lets him do his favourite finger licks activities. He never get bored of this. Sometimes he got climaxed solely from licking my fingers.

  
Something grow between us.

  
That is love.

  
And our members. Demanding to participate in the celebration.  
And we obey them.


End file.
